Outlanders
Outlanders is the name given to animals who are inhabitants of the Outlands. Only some of the animals here follow the Circle of Life, and there are little to no rules for those who choose to ignore it. Living Members Cheezi Main article: Cheezi Cheezi is a member of Janja's Clan. Cheezi is prone to heavy laughter and sticking his tongue out, though has a much tougher grip on his mission than his friend, Chungu. Like the rest of Janja's clan, Cheezi is greedy and gluttonous, with no respect for the Circle of Life. Chungu Main article: Chungu Chungu is a member of Janja's Clan. Chungu isn't very bright, and seems to rely on Janja to make decisions for him. He also appears to have a poor memory. He has an appreciation for Janja's jokes, and often chuckles. Dogo Main article: Dogo Dogo is a sneaky young male jackal who is a member of Reirei's Pack. He is the son of Reirei and Goigoi, and the sibling of numerous jackal pups. Dogo is a scheming jackal pup who is fully capable of performing acts against the Circle of Life. He enjoys pleasing his mother, Reirei and appears to have taken after her when it comes to feigning pleasantness, and is quite proud of doing so. Dogo's Brothers Main article: Dogo's Brothers Dogo's Brothers are a group of crafty young jackal pups who are members of Reirei's Pack. They are the sons of Reirei and Goigoi, and the brothers of Dogo and Kijana. Despite appearing innocent, they are crafty and very much take after their mother, Reirei. They are sneaky enough to feign their innocence at her demand. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is a an adult male jackal who is Reirei's mate. He has the same devious nature as Reirei, but is a follower rather than a leader. He is very submissive to her, never questioning his actions. He also loves to sleep, and is not pleased when he is disturbed from his rest. Jasiri Main article: Jasiri Jasiri is a friendly female hyena and one of the few who respect the Circle of Life in the Outlands. Janja Main article: Janja Janja is a scheming male hyena who leads the hyena clan that live in the Outlands. Kovu Main article: Kovu Kovu is a male lion cub who lives in the Outlands. He is the son of Zira, and the brother of Nuka and Vitani. Kiburi "Main article: Kiburi" Kiburi is a male crocodile who was banished from the Pridelands to the Outlands. He was a former member of Makuu's float and is leader of his own float. Kijana Main article: Kijana Kijana is a sneaky young jackal. She is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. Madoa Main article: Madoa Madoa is a friendly hyena and the sister of Jasiri. Lioness Main article: Lioness Lioness is a female lioness who llives in the Outlands. Nne Main article: Nne Nne is a smart hyena that lives in the Outlands. Nuka Main article: Nuka Nuka is a teenage lion who lives in the Outlands. He is the son of Zira, and the brother of Kovu and Vitani. Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is a scheming jackal who has her own pack. Tamka "Main article: Tamka "Tamka is a bulky crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands to the Outlands. He is a follower of Kiburi. Tano Main article: Tano Tano is a crafty hyena who lives in the Outlands. Tunu Main article: Tunu Tunu is a shy hyena pup. Ushari "Main article: Ushari" Ushari is a cobra that lived in the Pride Lands, but starts living in the Outlands after many times getting trampled over by the Lion Guard. Wema Main article: Wema '''Wema is a shy hyena pup. Vitani Main article: Vitani Vitani is a lioness cub who lives in the Outlands. She is the daughter of Zira, and the sister of Kovu and Nuka. Zira Main article: Zira Zira is a lioness who lives in the Outlands. She is the leader of the Outsiders, and the mother of Nuka, Kovu, and Vitani. Deceased Members Scar Main article: Scar Scar was the former leader of the Lion Guard, as well as the former king (the latter he got after killing his older brother Mufasa). His greed ultimately caused him to lose both positions, one after another. Animals *Chameleons *Hyenas *Hyraxes *Jackals *Lions *Vultures *Jerboas *Mice *Rainbow Agamas *Bats *Ants *Butterflies *Cockroaches *Caterpillars *Cobras *Crocodiles Category:Outlanders Category:Characters